omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio
|-|Dimentio= |-|Super Dimentio= |-|The Void= Character Synopsis Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Character Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B Verse: Super Mario Bros Name: Dimentio Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimentio, Luigi and Chaos Heart Fusion Special Abilities: |-|Dimentio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (His snaps can induce explosions that are capable of oneshotting opponents as powerful as Luigi), Soul Manipulation, Sealing (Capable of stealing souls and sealing them within Pixl vessels that he has full control over. Comparable characters such as Mario are able to destroy Boos, whom of which are souls), Magic (Has a mastery in the use of Dark Magic), Heat Manipulation (His magic is capable of generating heat), Creation, Destruction & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Dimension D, of which is his personal realm that is unaffected by The Void. Casually destroyed an entire dimension with a finger snap), can flip between dimensions, Non-Physical Interaction (Should be capable of interacting with The Boos, given that others of his level can), Reality Warping (Has the power to alter reality and change dimensions), Mind Control (Gained control over Luigi and is capable of controlling Mario should be accept his offer as a slave), Duplication (Created countless clones of himself within Castle Bleck), Fate Manipulation (His ruinous powers were used to create The Dark Prognosticus, which is a prophetic that makes whatever is said to happen become true). Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation |-|Super Dimentio=All previous abilities but increased vastly, Void Manipulation (Holds complete control over The Void, which is capable of destroying all of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Was distorting all of Space and Time upon activating The Void. Official guides state that he can destroy the entire Space-Time Continuum), Time Paradox Immunity (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from), immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, implying Dimentio is reliant on the title destruction of The Chaos Heart to be put down), Darkness Manipulation (Wields control over all darkness that The Chaos Heart creates), Dimensional BFR (Sent Count Bleck and his crew to his personal dimension), Conceptual Manipulation (Was going to destroy The Dream Depot, the abstract location that is embodied by The Star Spirits, whom of which also can be effected), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Dimentio can create a "shadow" of himself and act upon his essence to continue destroying all worlds), Nonexistence Physiology when one with The Void, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Dimentio's mere hand gestures can cause an entire Dimension to collapse. Maintains and likely created Dimension D, which is revealed to be an entire Dimension and is referred to as a realm by Dimentio) | Multiverse Level (Dimentio stated that he would destroy all worlds and in addition create new ones in his image. The source of power Dimentio was using, The Void, was stated to be a Inter-Dimensional Phenomena that will destroy all of existence and all worlds across the multiverse. Stated by official guides to be capable of destroying all of Space and Time. Stated to be capable of ruling all worlds once he achived his goals. Said Multiverse contains an unfathomble amount of universes) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ '''(Can fight with Mario and comparable characters such as Luigi and Bowser) | '''Infinite (Can move in a infinite void of nothingness left from destroying Sammer. Can also move in an infinite void after he destroys the totality of the verse) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ (Can erase an entire universe with mere hand gestures. Created his personal Dimension) | Multiversal ' (Was gonna destroy all worlds and dimensions in the Marioverse, Including the Dream Desposit, Was able to take full control over the Void, which can destroy all of existence) 'Durability: Universe Level+ (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Multiverse Level (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Unknown Intelligence: Supergenius (Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi). As Super Dimentio, would have eventually become Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god) Weaknesses: None | Pure Hearts Versions: Dimentio | Super Dimentio Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimentio * Magic: Dimentio can utilize his magic to create a few attacks. ** Magical Spheres: Balls of magic he forms above his head and throws at foes. He can also spread-shot this, sending up to six in all directions. ** Magical Boxes: Dimentio snaps his fingers, forming an indestructible force-field around his foes using magic. He then snaps his fingers again, engulfing them within multiple explosions. * Dimensional Flip: Allows Dimentio to slip between spatial dimensions. * Floro Sprout Creation: Dimentio plants a Floro Sprout within the fertile consciousness of his foe. After a short while, it sprouts, brainwashing them and turning them into his mindless slave. * Shadow: If Dimentio is killed, he can leave behind a shadow of his power. Used in combination with the Chaos Heart, and he can continue to tear apart multiverses even after he's kicked the bucket. In essence, he can continue to fight and possibly even kill his foe even after they have technically already won. Super Dimentio * L-POWER: The Chaos Heart releases a burst of power, sending both The Void and Super Dimentio over their own limitations. * Super Jump: Super Dimentio locks onto his foe, jumps off screen, and lands directly atop of them. * Twirl Tackle: Super Dimentio's arms and legs disappear, and he flies across the screen, tackling his foes as he spins rapidly. * Chaos Heart: The most powerful half within this spicy little concoction. ** Dimensional Rip: The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. ** Protect: The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. ** Summon: The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. ** Envelop: The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. Others Notable Victories: *Flowey (Undertale) - Flowey's profile (Dimentio had the Chaos Heart and Flowey had the 6 souls) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) - Yukari Yakumo's profile (Base Dimentio was used and Yukari had her boundary manipulation hax) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * Chara (Chara's Profile) (Both were 2-B) * Nil (Nil's Profile) (Both were 2-B, Speed was Equalized and Super Dimentio was used) Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Crazy Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Clowns Category:Sociopaths Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Explosion Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Illusionist Category:Mind Controllers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Antagonists Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Tier 2